


Limitless love ( everlasting hope )

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Written for #Goodbye Olicity fic exchange.A gift for @sparklesannie×××So, this was written before the finale aired. It's AU and my take on #OlicityForever.×××××
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Limitless love ( everlasting hope )

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is dedicated to Annie ( @sparklesannie ). I hope you like it :) 
> 
> •×•
> 
> So, this was written before the finale aired. It's AU and my take on #OlicityForever. 
> 
> ×××××

Oliver was exhausted. Mia had finally fallen asleep - after hours of her crying her lungs out. Who knew a little baby could be so loud ?   
But at long last she had finally tired herself out and fallen asleep in his arms. 

Sitting in front of the fireplace, Oliver was careful not to make any sudden jerky moves - lest his baby girl wake up again. Looking down at her, cradled against his chest, Oliver couldn't help but smile. With her eyes closed and one tiny fist clutching at his shirt, even in her sleep - she was the most precious thing in his life. Just looking at her, safe and sound, in his arms Oliver was at peace. He was home at last. 

Somehow against all the odds, against a future set in stone - he had fought and won. And now he was back home with his two favourite girls - right where he belonged. Staring at his daughter and thinking of a happy future with his family, he fell asleep. 

*

When Felicity came out of the shower - she couldn't believe what her ears were hearing - or rather not hearing. Her daughter had been cranky all morning and crying all afternoon. Nothing she and Oliver did had seemed to pacify her. They had tried giving her her favourite cuddle bear only for it to be thrown aside, tried to feed her, taking her out on a stroll but nothing calmed her down. 

While she took a shower, Oliver had taken charge and apparently it had worked.   
Felicity quickly dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of Oliver's hoodies and headed out to the living room. 

What she saw made her a little misty eyed. Mia was cradled against Oliver's chest and both of them were asleep. Both of them seemed so at peace. She quietly snapped a picture of them. Now that she had him back, Felicity found herself treasuring every little moment.

She still couldn't believe sometimes that Oliver was back home with them. It felt so surreal. When the skies had turned red one day she had known that it was the beginning of the end. But she had kept her faith and hope alive because there was no way that their story would end in tragedy. She had hacked and manipulated every resource possible to get information on Oliver and had tried to help him in every which way she could. Weeks had passed and the skies had changed colour again - this time to a hopeful bright blue. 

She had waited for his return every day. Mia had been her saving grace during those dark times. Looking at her daughter had given her the strength to move forward every day even if heart broke when the night would fall and there would still be no sign of Oliver. 

Then it happened. 

She had been sitting out on the deck with Mia - pointing out to her all the butterflies fluttering around every now and then. Felicity had just closed her eyes and rested her head against Mia's. Then Mia had started babbling rather excitedly. Her garbled baby chatter never failed to make her heart feel a bit lighter. Smiling she had opened her eyes and then she had seen him - standing just a few feet away from her. 

" _Felicity_ " he had uttered softly. 

Standing up she had taken a few hesitant steps towards him not believing that he was real. 

he had been in his green arrow suit. His bow held loosely in his hand as he just stared at them, as if memorizing every little detail.   
While she had become frozen in her spot, he had closed the remaining distance between them and enveloped her and Mia in his arms. 

Oliver was home. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had touched his face, scared that he was just a figment of her imagination. But then he had leaned into her touch. 

Oliver is home her heart had rejoiced. 

×××

They decided to stay in Bloomfield, in their little cabin.   
They couldn't get enough of each other. Touching and caressing and kissing whenever they were near. 

  
They talked to William's grandparents, made them understand that their family was incomplete without him. A week later they brought William home and introduced him to his baby sister. And within no time Mia had her big brother charmed. 

×××

Everyday a little bit of normalcy returned to their lives. Everyday they learned to be happy again. 

And, Oliver vowed that nothing would ever separate his family again. 

For the world, Oliver Queen had been lost in the crisis. They remembered him as a hero. His mission became an inspiration. 

But in that small cabin in the woods, Oliver lived with his family, like he had always wanted. 

  
×××××


End file.
